I Love My Blue Eyes
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Oneshot. Meshiki and Kaiba explore an old ancient temple and Kaiba turns into a Blue Eyes White Dragon for the time being according to the prophecy and there was only on way he could be changed back. OCXKaiba. Rated T in case, will change ratings afterward.


**ONESHOT OF MESHIKIxSETOKAIBA**

**PAIRING IS ELDERSHIPPING (B/C BOTH KAIBA AND MESHIKI ARE THE ELDER OF THEIR SIBLINGS)**

**MESHIKI UZAKI AND ONESHOT(c) romancebookfanatic11**

**SETO KAIBA (c) K. Takahashi**

**WROTE THIS FOR FUN AND WAS BORED TO DEATH!**

_Only then will one learn to care for more, one shall be transformed to transform into a new man._

"That's what it says," Meshiki said to Kaiba, holding the flaming torch up to the stone wall. The looks of the place reminded her of the Aztec and their temples and buildings. "Yeah, but what does it exactly mean," Kaiba asked in that sarcastic voice of his.

She sighed and replied,"I don't know, Seto. One single man don't know everything in the world." He then made his way deeper into the temple. "Hold on! You don't know where you are or where you're going!"

In the heart of the temple they stood. Inscribed in the walls around them, there were symbols that told a story, a prophecy, from the sentence they just had read further back. Meshiki could feel something in the air, some kind of energy.

Something ancient... There was then beams of white and blue lights forming around them. And the power they felt was so great she thought that they would be disintergrated into dust.

What was happening? The lights became brighter, almost blinding to the eyes. She couldn't see anything through the lights and her heart was pounding as thoughts of being lost in another dimension entered into her mind.

Just then she heard a roaring sound in her ears, echoing off the stone walls. Where was it coming from? In the distance she saw a shape that looked like a dragon.

The light cleared and there stood a Blue Eyes White Dragon in Kaiba's place. Where did he go? "Seto?"

The dragon then looked up to meet her eyes and there was no denying that the look in his eyes were the same as Kaiba's. "We've must triggered something in here," Meshiki exclaimed. She looked around the walls and saw the same thing that had just happened.

She pinched herself and found she wasn't dreaming. "We gotta get out of here, but how are you going to get out?" The dragon then gave a smirk, the smirk she knew too well.

He spread his wings and looked like he was about to take off through the celing, and so Meshiki quickly climbed on his back and off they flew. They were soaring the sky a bit unsteady for Kaiba had never been a dragon or any other creature before... obviously.

"Remember not to be so far away from this temple because he need to find the cure for this. Otherwise you'll be this way forever," she told him. It wouldn't be so bad to have him as a dragon, but he had a business to take care of and his could be the answer to this riddle?

_Only then will one learn to care for more, one shall be transformed to transform into a new man._ What and why did that flash in her mind? Could it be the answer?

The sun was setting and Meshiki then said to Kaiba,"Let's land to get some sleep. We'll figure out how to turn you back tomorrow." He gave a growl and landed in the jungle below. Under vine covered trees they sat, waiting for sleep to take hold of them.

Meshiki then decided to take advantage of Kaiba being a dragon, maybe talking to him that she had tried before and failed. This time he would have to listen. At first she didn't know what to say, but then let her emotions speak.

"It doesn't matter if you're a dragon or a human, you'll always be the Seto Kaiba that I know. I have never said this to you, but the first time I saw you I didn't like you. And then something just took over me to like you a bit more." Well, that's the first time a girl never swooned before me, he said in his mind.

As she layed her head against his side and was tracing his scales, she actually forgot that he was a dragon for a second. Kaiba remembered himself as human, like he was never a dragon, and could feel Meshiki's fingertips run over his shoulder. It felt good to be stroked like that and found out why pets always liked to be petted.

As the moon and stars started to appear in the dark midnight blue sky, she looked up to see them, which made her brown eyes sparkle. He had never known that her eyes could sparkle like that. Her hands and fingers absently smoothed over him.

She looked so lost, in thought or in a trance. His head brushed up against her head, her silky brown hair caressing his snout. Inside him he could feel his heart beating and he might have not known it but it was because of her closeness and his liking to her.

She felt something brush against her ear and looked to see Kaiba. "Sorry, I was looking in the stars and saw something in them. I saw a picture of me and you. You should look up a whole lot more, Seto and who knows what you can see." She could then feel her lids grow heavy and yawned.

She layed down and curled into Kaiba. He watched her drift off into dreamland and caught himself looking at her clothes, her lowcut purple shirt and blue jean pants, both hugging her body and showing her curves. And then by instinct, animal or human, he wrapped his tail around her and layed his head down, closing his eyes for longing sleep.

The jungle noises surrounded them, a strange lullabye that could even put a babe to sleep.

Morning came too soon. Meshiki was having a dream about her becoming a dragon, knowing what Kaiba felt like being one. When morning's rays shone and awoke her from her slumber, she inwardly groaned.

She sat up and stretched her arms up and tried to shake off the sleep still flowing through her. She then saw that Kaiba the dragon was awake. "Good Morning," she said to him.

Meshiki then continued,"I don't know how far we flown, but we need to find that temple. The sooner, the better for you." She stood up and climbed onto his back, telling him to get ready to fly. He then took off, both of their eyes scanning the ground below for the temple.

At high noon, they found it, Kaiba flying down swiftly and landing at the beginning of the steps. She slid off his back and began to step up the steps. The building was big enough for the dragon to go through and so he followed her.

They walked for what seemed forever, she tearing a small rip in her shirt from a throny vine, and finally made it to the heart of the temple. Upon entering arrows started shooting at them, one by one. They dodged everyone... except for one hidden.

Kaiba saw it and wanted to warn Meshiki but wouldn't know exactly what he was roaring about and so quickly made his way toward her. Meshiki turned and saw an arrow coming toward her, so very close that even if she dodged it would still get her. It was coming toward her heart.

She closed her eyes, prepared to meet her death and instead heard a growl. She peeked through slitted eyes and saw a big blue-white figure fall in front of her. "Seto!"

She fell on her knees beside him and pulled the arrow from his shoulder. Blood flowed and she tried to stop it. "Don't die on me, please," she repeatedly said to herself and hoping that he could hear her.

She opened his eye lid and his pupil was dilated, a big black circle in middle of his eye. "Oh God..." her voice was breaking. "No, no, don't go, please. I'm begging on my knees! Stay with me... I can't escape from here without your help..."

Tears gathered in her eyes and then fell down her cheeks and onto his wound. Meshiki sobbed, feeling so helpless. She felt a nudge against the left side of her head and looked to see Kaiba's head up and the white and blue light surrounded him, his dragon snout and head morphing into a human face and his body transforming back.

Through heavy lidded eyes, Kaiba saw Meshiki's tear stained face. From her bottom hem of her purple shirt and all the way around, she took the piece of cloth and tightly tied it around his wound. She then remembered the sentence that had appeared in her mind and now knew the meaning for it.

By sacrificing his life he saved her for he knew that Mokuba liked her and would do anything for him, as well as for her. She was someone important to him, even though he didn't want to admit it. "I'm glad your ok, Seto. I couldn't have left this place without you, even if I was forced to."


End file.
